A Split Second
by himabindu97
Summary: "I-I hate to ruin the moment but, c-could we continue this after we did s-something about the wounds," he breathed out weakly. Miho just blinked, forgetting all that happened because of the casualness in his statement.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is a two-shot I'm posting. It's a random idea which suddenly popped up while reading one of the fanfics. I really tried to make it more interesting, but...well please review! They are a huge encouragement.**

 **I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT.**

* * *

"Get away from her!" a girl with brown eyes and jet black hair spat in a venomous voice at the man who was slowly backing away from the body on the floor because of the gun pointed at him. The girl was practically shaking with fury. Her eyes didn't just hold pure rage but she was falling apart completely. She felt her heart being torn to pieces the instant she realized it was the body of her mother on the floor.

"M-Miho, listen to me, it was a mis-mistake..." the man stammered out weakly. His whole attention was on the gun pointed at him. He knew his end was very near; it would be a miracle if he would get out of this one alive. The girl couldn't cry, not anymore. She went through hell all her 16 years, but the only hope she had was her mother. Nothing mattered more to her than her mother's 'hang on in there, everything will fall into place' when she tried to commit suicide. No, it wasn't her who held on, it was her mother who held on and pulled her along. What was left now? Who would pull her now?

"You finally did it, didn't you? You killed her," she spat at her father. She would be damned if she referred to him as her father.

"Miho, let's just talk for a second..." he tried weakly and took a step forward.

BANG

There was a gaping hole in his chest and his black shirt started to turn even darker near his chest. He took another step forward.

BANG! BANG!

Two more gun shots were heard and one more lifeless body has been added to the house. The gun fell, the metal making a loud noise as it touched the wooden floor.

"Miho, I heard a loud bang from-" The neighboring woman stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she spotted the two bodies on the floor. And she screamed her lungs out. Miho, who seemed to have recovered from her trance, realized her current position and ran out of the house, started her car and drove as fast as she could. No one could stop her now. No one was left to stop her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Noll, this map doesn't make any sense," Gene whined, tilting the map in every direction he could while balancing his cell phone between his ear and his collarbone. He had been walking on this god awful road for an hour and all he could see was a lake and the road which leads to God-Knows-Where.

"I don't even know what you are useful for anymore," Noll sighed from the other side of the line. Gene rolled his eyes.

"Noll, you are awful at giving directions, just admit it," Gene said.

"It's because you hardly listen to me while I'm explaining," Noll declared plainly.

"Whatever, just hang up. I will find it on my own," Gene said. Before he could say his goodbye, Noll already hung up.

"Idiot scientist," Gene muttered, returning his cell phone to his pocket.

Miho had been driving for the past four hours and she was exhausted. She didn't even know why and where she was driving to, when she could just reveal everything to the police and spend the rest of her life in jail. It's not like she could just go back home to her always smiling mother. Her mother always smiled despite the scars covering her hands and face.

Miho's eyes started to droop and the steering wheel was rotating by itself as her grip on it loosened. She felt her mother hugging her and telling her to not lose sight of the path she chose. It all felt so real that Miho failed to register that a boy was about to cross the road to catch his flying map even though she saw him, because she was balancing herself on the thin line between dream and reality.

The car jerked suddenly and she came to a sudden halt, now completely awake. She also heard a soft thud moments after she came to a halt. Her heart was racing a million miles per second. She prayed to God, to let it not be what she was assuming it to be. Her eyes were blurry because of her fear and exhaustion combined. She could make out a lump, a few feet away from the car. She knew what it was but she refused to accept it unless she could see it more clearly. She slowly opened her door and walked towards the lump. As she got closer and closer, she could see that the lump had a rhythmic rise and fall to its surface and as she got even closer she could make out the body of the lump. A boy no older than her was lying in front of her, barely breathing, his body covered in cuts.

Miho's eyes went wide with shock and she stumbled backwards, falling to the ground. When the boy turned his head in her direction, deep blue eyes met dark brown. The girl got up hurriedly and fled to her car. She closed her door and clutched her hair hard. She had no idea what to do. If she left him here, it would be a bad idea. He saw her face and she would be behind bars in no time. But if she killed him and threw him in the lake there wouldn't be a problem. Yes, that would be a perfect idea and no one would find out. What difference did it make anyway? She already killed a person, and she was going to kill another. No big deal. She doesn't have a mother to deal with if she did anything wrong.

Determined, Miho held the steering wheel in a tight grip and accelerated towards the boy on the ground.

SSCCRREEEECCHH!

The car came to a halt. She had the wheel in a death grip and rested her head on it. The boy lay breathing just a few inches away from the front wheel. She knew from the very start that she couldn't do it. She remembered her mother smiling at her while washing the dirty dishes, her long black hair shining in the sunlight, her brown eyes, her sweet smell and most importantly she remembered the deep blue orbs of the boy which held the same warmth as that of her mother. She once again got out of her car with shaky legs and walked towards the boy; he was still breathing and was now looking at her with a small serene smile on his lips as if thanking her. She couldn't control herself anymore. Her eyes brimmed with tears and she fell on her knees, scooped the boy up and started to cry uncontrollably, repeating 'I'm sorry' every now and then.

Gene let her cry as long as she wanted in spite of the sharp and stabbing pains all over his body. He knew she needed to let it out, even though he didn't know what could have put her in such a state. He remained quiet till she calmed down, even though he wanted to comfort her and tried to move his arm, he was awarded by a mind blowing ache. When she calmed down, he finally spoke.

"I-I hate to ruin the moment but, c-could we continue this after we did s-something about the wounds," he breathed out weakly. Miho just blinked, forgetting all that happened because of the casualness in his statement.

* * *

 **I forgot to mention! About the story 'Haunted' since I'm not getting proper reviews, I feel that the story is not really interesting. As a result I wrote up to three chapters and lost interest. I will be updating it whenever I feel motivated, but if anybody wants an early chapter, do PM me.**

 **Have a good day!**


	2. Chapter 2

Miho was currently surrounded by white walls. She was seated in the Hospital, her clothes stained with blood, but not too much. As soon as the boy was brought in by her, he was rushed to the Emergency Room. Even though she was scared for his life she couldn't help but feel that he would be fine. That wasn't it. The biggest discovery of the day was that there wasn't just the boy but two boys with the same face. She didn't even give it a thought when she saw the picture in the boy's wallet, what was his name again? But her eyes went wide when the boy who looked exactly like the other walked by her. When she tried to explain with great difficulty that she was the one who brought his brother in, the damned guy gave her the cold shoulder. Maybe he understood that she was the one who landed his brother here.

Miho sighed and sat down again. If there was anything she could do at the moment, it was apologizing. It might seem pathetic, but she felt it was the right thing to do. When the twin finally came out, she walked towards him.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, her head down. She expected him to walk away like he did earlier but she was surprised when he was still there standing in front of her.

"Don't be, it wasn't entirely your fault. That moron wasn't watching where he was going," he said. She knew he couldn't entirely forgive her, but his eyes held a kind of understanding. She knew he was still angry by the hardness in his voice and the way he stood, but she still hoped he would forgive her someday.

"He's asking for you," the twin of the boy informed her and left her standing in front of the door. How was she to confront him?

Despite her predicament, she pushed open the door and entered. She was bombarded by the color white everywhere.

"Are you just going to stand there, admiring the hospital room?" the boy teased. This snapped her out of it and she walked towards his bed. He was bandaged here and there but there wasn't any major injury. Miho didn't know what to say, so she just stood there, staring.

"Shall we continue where we left off?" he said stretching his arms wide open, grinning mischievously.

"Sorry!" she said incredulously. The boy chuckled. She stood up looking confused, wondering whether he hit his head. This guy...

"I almost killed you," she reminded him, "Deliberately," she added.

"You saved me," he countered. She searched for a hint of humor in his eyes but found that he was being serious. She folded her hands across her chest and looked away.

"It doesn't matter," she said, almost inaudible.

"You were fighting your own demons," he said.

"I could have killed you or left you there to die!" she raised her voice, clutching his collar.

"But you didn't," he replied calmly. She let go of his collar in surprise because of his calm but positive attitude.

"You are an idiot..." she said smiling to herself and shaking her head in disbelief.

"Can I ask you a question?" he started.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Why didn't you run me over?" he questioned. And the reality came crashing down on her. The gun, her mother...After a minute of silence she replied.

"I didn't want to carry the burden of taking another life," she said looking out of the window at the city lights. As she said this, she started to walk towards the door.

"Will I ever see you again?" he asked hopefully. Miho stopped in her tracks and turned her head half way.

"Maybe," she replied and left the room. When she closed the door, she smiled. Maybe she had something to live for after all.

Gene just sighed as he aimlessly twirled a silver ring which had the words embedded 'To My Dear Daughter.'

 _ **Six years later**_

"She's late," Naru said, irritated and getting out of the car.

"You just called her; give her some more time," Gene chided, getting out from the other side. As he said this, a girl with brown hair and cinnamon eyes came running to them.

"You are late Mai," Noll greeted her. She went red in the face with anger causing her to pant even more.

"You have absolutely no right to talk mister. You and that moron behind you didn't show up to the office today, didn't even leave me a message, Lin mysteriously disappears in the afternoon and I get a call at 4 pm from you asking me to lock up the office and come here quickly like the world was coming to an end and when I'm finally here all you can say is 'Mai you are late'?!" she was practically in his face. Gene looked ashamed.

"Are you quite done being childish?" Naru questioned, bored.

"I'm being what?!" Mai asked, hands on her hips.

"Enough with your flirting, I'm starving here," Gene said. With this all three entered the diner, Naru and Mai still bickering. They seated themselves and a waitress came along.

"What would you like to have?" she asked politely, ready to take down their orders.

"We wo-" Gene stopped. He just kept staring in shock at the lady with jet black hair and brown eyes. Miho at this point was lost. Gene soon snapped out of his shock. He just rested his cheek on his palm and smirked while Mai and Naru still bickered.

"I finally found you," he said.

"So have I," she said smiling


End file.
